Sonic goes to Hogwarts
by SonicGal89
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog discovers an amazing secret: his mom is a wizard, and he is too! When he goes to Hogwarts he makes friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, and even Penelope the chinchilla is there! But when Voldemort comes to claim the Sorcerer's Stone, these two heroes have to work together! Including to stop...this robot that looks like Sonic? Medal Sonic?


Prologue

In the second dimension, there was a town called Mobius ruled by the MushroomKingdom. Their hero was a hedgehog at age 15 in the name of Sonic Jackson Needlemouse. He could run at the speed of sound. He lived in the Green Hill, a wild property located in a very hilly meadow. He lived in a small cottage with his mother Aleena Needlemouse, his older sister Sonia Needlemouse, his twin brother Manic Needlemouse, and his adopted younger brother, Miles "Tails" Prower. The family had secret powers. However, whenever Sonic asked his mom if he had another power he didn't know about, she'd say no. But no was the last answer him and Tails thought.

Sonic could turn dark purple and loose his pupils when he was really mad and extremely overwhelmed. But there was more proof than that for sure. One time at age 11 when Sonia and her best friend Sarah were chasing Sonic and Sally around the house, Sonic disappeared in thin air. When Sonic tried touching Sally, she screamed. It wasn't till ten minutes later Sonic was back to normal. And while playing jump rope at school when he was six, Sonic had hopped into the tree by accident when the bully, Noah, was inches away from punching him. The nearest branch was 20 feet above their heads! Sonic never jumped that high ever again! Maybe he flew for all he knew.

One morning, the mailman came and dropped off the mail. Tails checked it. There was a house bill, a party invitation for Sonia, a package from Manic, thank-you-for-saving-us-again letters for Sonic, telephone bill, an insult letter from Eggman, and an Education Invitation letter for Sonic. "College invite? For Sonic?" thought Tails. "But Sonic is the dumbest of the family! Maybe because he saved Mobius again and again." He figured for himself. He was the smartest in the family with an IQ of 400, and he was only eight years old.

"Hey Sonic! Mom! You two should look at this! An education letter: for _Sonic_!" Everyone gathered around. The address read "Sonic Needlemouse, 157 Mobotropolis Drive" Aleena quickly took the letter and told the kids to stay in the room while she'd read it. Sonic was real mad. "But isn't it _my_ education? I want to read it! It's _mine_!" He sounded a little like he was in a tantrum. Sonic tried jumping up to catch the note, which was held too high. Sonic hissed. Then all of a sudden, the note dragged Aleena across the room! Sonic actually tried helping. But it dragged both of them. Soon the whole family was a train getting yanked across the house! "**STOP**!" yelled Sonic. The note stopped, and everyone let go of each other. Sonic for the first time felt afraid of himself. "I'm sorry…" said Sonic as he hugged his knees.

"Sonic, sweetie, I need to talk to you, in private." said Aleena, "It's time." Sonic was scared. Time for what? He followed his mom downstairs into the cellar. "Close your eyes." Sonic did so. Fifteen seconds later Aleena dragged him somewhere. He felt…stairs. "Where are we?!" said Sonic. "You can open up your eyes if you wish." Sonic did this. He was indeed on a staircase. But where was the cellar? "This is why I called it the cellar. We still have another floor of the house yet. A special one for only you and me." Then there was a little door. Aleena whistled a short tune and the door grew to regular size. Sonic was stunned.

They stepped into the door. It had the weirdest things yet. Potions, a few books. In a display case was a robe that had an "A" on it. And then there were a few pictures on the wall. Aleena holding her diploma, some people playing a game that looked weird, and then Aleena, a boy and a girl, were holding…wands. Wands. That had to have been a joke for the picture. "M-m-m-mom." Sonic stuttered. "Sonic," she looked right into his nervous emerald green eyes with her longing and depressed violet ones. "You're a wizard." Sonic just shook nervously. He never felt so jittery in his whole life. He even almost fell to the ground. His mother caught him before he broke his head. They sat down together on the floor.

"Mom…isn't Sonia and Manic wizards too?" "I'm afraid not. You were the only wizard. Now, if both me and your father and been wizards, then all of you would have been. But apparently not. But I have you Sonic. My wizard son. That letter was your invitation to Hogwarts. I don't know why it took you four more years. Maybe because of…Volde- er..The man-who-shall-not-be-named. The man who killed your father." Sonic felt now even worse. "I thought you said daddy died in a car crash!" "No…he was trying to kill a muggle for some reason." And felt even confused. Questions ran through his head. "Muggle? Why'd you never tell me any of this?"

"Sonic, we are the only two wizards in Mobius, even the MushroomKingdom! Well, not exactly. There _are _the Magi-koopas. They used to be followers of you-know-who." Sonic nodded trying to capture more data. "If you knew about it, and told someone, they wouldn't believe you, they'd make fun of you…not worth it." Sonic sighed and nodded. "Tomorrow we will go get your supplies for Hogwarts. The wizard school of the wizard world." Sonic nodded. They headed back upstairs…Sonic couldn't wait.


End file.
